PROJECT ABSTRACT The purpose of the Duke Environmental Analysis Laboratory (DEAL) Hub is to offer a comprehensive suite of analytical services to support epidemiologists and health researchers conducting studies focusing on the impact of environmental contaminant exposures on human health. The Environmental Sample Analysis Resource (ESAR) Core of the DEAL Hub will help achieve this vision by providing analytical services for the analysis of organic chemicals and inorganic elements from diverse sample media. ESAR will utilize cutting- edge technology and approaches for suspect-screening and non-targeted analyses of chemicals using high- resolution mass spectrometry and will separate sampling into three distinct laboratories: Targeted Organic, Targeted Inorganic, and Untargeted Organic. All three of the laboratories will provide consultation and advice to HHEAR Network researchers on experimental design, exposure assessment, sample collection, and processing, efforts coordinated by the project management expertise of the DEAL Administrative Core. The Targeted Organic Contaminant Analysis Lab (directed by Dr. Heather Stapleton) will provide services for sample preparation, extraction and quantitative analysis of organic contaminants (e.g., flame retardants, polyflouroalkyl substances, phthalates, plasticizers, etc.) in diverse environmental media. The Targeted Inorganic Analysis Lab (directed by Dr. Heileen Hsu-Kim) will provide the same services for trace elements (e.g., metal) with a focus on speciation and bioaccessibility. Finally, the Non-Targeted High Resolution Mass Spectrometry Lab will provide high-resolution, accurate-mass mass spectrometry services for use in developing exposomics approaches and methodologies in order to help measure the totality of human exposure to chemicals (this effort will be directed by Dr. Lee Ferguson). The unique structure of the ESAR will allow the Co-Directors to utilize their relevant expertise in their own labs, while also collaborating and sharing information in order to achieve the overarching aims of the ESAR. In addition, the ESAR Co-directors will work collaboratively and bi-directionally with the Developmental Core to improve the efficiency of extraction methods, build consistency in the targeted and non-targeted method workflows, and expand the analyte list of the Targeted Organic Contaminant Analysis Lab as new emerging contaminants are identified.